A multi-antenna-based wireless communication system may enhance the data transmission rate by beamforming between transmitting and receiving ends in a cellular communication environment. The beamforming is generally performed based on a channel state between a base station and a wireless communication device, and in a general method of operating beamforming, a beamforming matrix or a beamforming steering matrix may be generated by using a channel estimated from a reference signal in a wireless communication device (or receiving end) and information on the beamforming matrix or the beamforming steering matrix (e.g., codebook) may be fed back to the base station (or transmitting end).
Studies on a wireless communication device for performing beamforming that may improve the performance of a wireless communication system have been conducted, and studies for reducing an amount of computation processes required for a feedback operation of a wireless communication device have also been conducted. Improvements may be desired.